Happiest Place on Earth
by KurosakiLove
Summary: Needing a break from Hollows, Ichigo takes Rukia on a trip to Disneyland. One-shot/IchiRuki/Rated T


Happiest Place on Earth

I've been depressed, then angry, then sad, then angry and depressed and sad. 'Strawberry Meets Death' is in a semi-depressing stage at the current time-being, and so I couldn't make myself feel better with happy chapters. I would have ruined SMD...

SO, taking a short break from SMD (I actually already feel better after writing this!) I thought up of this one-shot (my first one-shot!) based on true experiences in the 'happiest place on earth' :) I hope you enjoy this.

16 pages, 6,524 words. Two hours. I believe you call this nothing but 'smut' haha.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Disneyland or Disney's characters. I do not own Bleach or its original characters. I do not own Tokyo Airlines and I don't own Holiday Inn. Or Converse. I do, however, own the shirt I made up for Rukia. Booyah.**

* * *

Sun rays poured through the small window, Ichigo frowning as he blinked wearily, his forehead leaning against it; he yawned to pop his ears out under the pressure, the plane's engines' humming the only sound in the early morning, a chill running over his skin from the air nozzles above him.

Turning from the window, his tall body groaning after hours of sleeping awkwardly in his seat, Ichigo glanced over to his side, finding his petite partner had in fact stayed "the hell out of trouble!" and was fast asleep- buckled in, even.

He couldn't help but smile a bit, remembering the excited gleam in her large, violet eyes when he told her his father had a trip for them, remembering her awe as they stood in the airport, her small hands and nose pressed against the large windows overlooking the apron, watching their plane drive in to load.

A light _'doon'_ went off, the deep, tired voice of their pilot speaking out through the speakers, light stirring moving throughout the plane, his gaze moved to the front of the rows up ahead; _"Ladies and gentlemen, it is currently five o' clock, Wednesday morning, August seventeenth."_

_We will be reaching Los Angeles, California in approximately three hours. Please enjoy the rest of your flight."_

Looking at Rukia again, the short female undisturbed by the growing noise, Ichigo stood up with a bit of a struggle, carefully stepping over Rukia's legs stretched out in the cramped space, moving to the front of the plane's economy class section.

Finding a stewardess, Ichigo gently tapped her on the shoulder, her attention immediately on him.

* * *

"_Two hours until Los Angeles, California."_

Violet eyes opened lazily, Rukia hiding her immediate yawn with her hand, surprised to look down to her cramped body and find a warm blanket wrapped around her, Ichigo awake beside her, reading his novel silently.

Rubbing the blanket's material between her fingers, frowning in confusion, Rukia sat up in her uncomfortable seat, looking over at her partner beside her; "Ichigo, where did the blanket come from?"

Flipping the page, barely turning his chin to look at her, Ichigo shrugged, lazily waving at the blanket.

"Just got it from up front, midget- no big deal."

"I thought you had to pay for them."

"They lied." Scooting down in his seat, bringing his novel up closer to his face, Ichigo 'buried his nose into his book,' Rukia fidgeting beside him; hearing her seat squeak with every movement she made, Ichigo only lasted a few minutes of hearing it, slamming his book down onto his lap as he turned onto her, glaring at her.

Freezing under his glare, Rukia matched its intensity with her own, raising an elegant eyebrow in question; "**What**, Ichigo?"

"Do you **really** have squirm around and make all that noise?"

Leaning her elbow on the armrest between them, raising her chin at him, Rukia dropped her eyebrow, her glare that much more menacing.

"It's not my fault the seats are uncomfortable, Ichigo. Maybe if you had given me the window seat like I had asked before, you wouldn't be hearing this since I'd be squirming in the seat that **doesn't** squeak."

Growling beneath his breath, Ichigo shoved a piece of paper he found in his pocket where he had left off in the novel, throwing the armrest up from its place, ignoring her protest as he stood; "Move."

"What-?"

Ichigo whispered harshly, still gaining irritated glances from other passengers barely waking up.

"I said **move**, midget!"

* * *

"_One hour left to reach Los Angeles, California."_

A long sigh left Ichigo's lips, the ice-pack against his jaw melted but still alarmingly cold, Rukia sitting contently in the seat beside him, looking out the window at the ground below; "Ichigo, I think I saw another airport!"

"Good for you."

She turned her gaze from the window, frowning at him; "You can't still be mad- it was just a punch and you deserved it!"

"Just a punch; really, Rukia, are you really saying that as if you were saying it was just a kiss, or-?"

"So a kiss, then, Ichigo? Is that what you would have preferred, Straw-**ber-reh**?"

A fierce blush overtook his handsome features, his glare burning into her, a smirk pulling at her beautiful lips; "Well, Ichigo?"

"Shut up, Kuchiki." Turning in his seat, his back to her, Ichigo awkwardly looking at the lady across the aisle from him, Rukia laughed lightly, looking back out the window.

* * *

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we are now making our final approach to Los Angeles, California; please fasten your seat belts and straighten your seats- we'll be landing in twenty minutes."_

_Thank you for choosing Tokyo Airlines."_

"Rukia, you gotta buckle up now."

Fastening his belt, Ichigo leaned over to reach beneath his seat, pulling out his backpack, dropping it to his lap.

Unzipping it, Ichigo glanced over at Rukia, immediately frowning- "Fuckin' hell, what **now**, Rukia?"

She had been looking around herself, pouting; "I can't find the belt!"

"What do you mean, you can't find it! How stupid could you-!"

Quickly turning onto him, her violet eyes burning into him, Rukia grabbed a fistful of his hair, Ichigo's protest cut short; "Listen, you young imbecile! **You** sat here for twelve hours of our flight! **You** were the last one to touch the belt on this seat!"

It was probably **your** precious ass that shoved it between the seats!"

Blushing again, cursing her obvious control in his chaotic life full of Hollows and demonic minds like her own, Ichigo swatted her hand away from his hair, unfastening his belt.

Moving awkwardly onto his knees before Rukia's seat, the female suddenly quiet and unmoving, Ichigo proceeded to search the sides of her seat for the belt, leaning over nearly onto her lap to reach further down, a word yet to come out of her.

His fingers eventually chanced on the metal buckle wedged far between their seats, Ichigo straightening out as he pulled it up through the cushions, the other end also in hand, the male fastening it for her; looking up at Rukia, her gaze locked with the view outside, Ichigo pulled on the belt to tighten it, wondering if she was wearing that awful invention they called 'blush.'

_They usually try to __**avoid**__ blushing, so why the hell try to look like they are all the time?_

His hands on her seat on either side of her legs clad in fitted jeans, Ichigo pushed off the floor with cracking knees, the typical _I'm getting old_ passing through his mind, sitting back down in his seat with a huff.

Her voice was barely loud enough for him, her eyes still gazing out past the window; "Thanks, Ichigo."

Packing his novel, zipping up his bag, Ichigo nodded silently, fastening his own again.

'_Doon' _again- _"We are now landing, ladies and gentlemen."

* * *

_

"Ichigo, why are we still sitting?"

Various luggage being pulled down from the top compartments, children screaming with anxiety to get off the plane, Rukia stared at the people pushing down the aisle, Ichigo sitting still; "Well, just look at them, Rukia."

Do you really want to be pushing and shoving along with them, when we can just wait to be last?"

Shrugging, Rukia accepted the fact she'll have to wait, leaning on the armrest to rest her chin in her palm.

Seeing less people passing by, more and more towards the front, Rukia quickly bounded up to her feet, moving below the upper compartment above them, standing in front of Ichigo between his out-stretched legs, smacking the lid open.

Ichigo found himself glaring for some strange reason, certain most don't glare at fit bodies stretching and reaching high up before them, jeans defining the curves of her exposed lower back into her round buttocks, then continuing down into full, but slim thighs; no, most certainly do not.

"Maybe you should call out your First Dance and use your pretty pillar to give you a boost."

Smirking, Ichigo immediately dropped it under her deathly glare, the male almost blurting out a plea for forgiveness, biting it back instead; "Just saying, Short-stuff."

"Bite me." Turning back to the luggage she had yet to manage to reach, Rukia huffed in irritation as she pulled her black tank down- yelping loudly at the strong arm wrapping around her hips, Ichigo grabbing onto the seat in front of him to pull himself to his feet, lifting Rukia up with him.

Shamelessly moving his hand from the seat to her firm rear, Ichigo hoisted a kicking, _demonic_ shinigami onto the seat's top, quickly dropping back down.

"There." "Ichigo, you perverted idiot!"

* * *

"Welcome to Holiday Inn, how may I help you?"

Ichigo dropped the luggage he held before the kind woman's smile, digging for his wallet in his back pocket with Rukia standing beside him, a tired sigh escaping him; "Got a room under the name Kurosaki, for a double."

Drumming his fingers on the desk, Rukia glancing around silently, the woman printed out a receipt, sliding it across the surface to him; "Please confirm the information, and may I please see your I.D?"

"Hai." Handing her his identification, looking over the receipt, Ichigo nodded absentmindedly, signing off the receipt; "Can we not have our rooms made every time, by the way? Not even the beds?"

Rukia wandered off to look at the aquarium, Ichigo handing over the receipt.

"Bed, Mister Kurosaki; and of course, I'll make sure to have the cleaning maids know-."

"What do you mean by that correction, by just 'bed'?" Ichigo stared uneasily at the woman, a flash of annoyance across her humble features hidden by confusion.

"You asked for a double, sir."

"Well, first- my father did. Second- doesn't a 'double' mean two beds?"

"It means a queen bed, sir; enjoy your stay."

Turning away from her, his fists buried in his hair, Ichigo kicked at his luggage; "Son of a-!"

"Ichigo, look at the fishes! They're bigger than your giant head!"

* * *

"_Third floor."_

The doors slid open, an older man than Ichigo's father stepping out to leave the shinigami alone, the doors sliding shut.

"Ichigo, you should have known your father would do something like this-."

"There you go again, as if it were nothing important and damaging, just like when Kon kissed the girls-!"

"There you go again, talking about a kiss!" Smirking at the male fuming across from her in the elevator, Rukia bit back her laughter, Ichigo looking away from her with a blush again; she couldn't help but wander her eyes across him, enjoying the obvious build beneath the white polo shirt and jeans.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll sleep in the closet-."

"How the hell are you going to spend your trip in a damn closet, Rukia!"

"_Thirteenth floor."_

Grabbing their luggage again, Rukia carrying her duffle and his backpack, Ichigo led her out onto the floor, making his way down to their room; "I'll just sleep on the floor or something…."

"Well, now- how the hell are you going to spend **your** trip on the floor?"

"It's not the same- I'm the guy. You're the girl and you need to be comfortable."

Coming to a stop, the fifteenth room of the floor, Ichigo slid the card into the lock, Rukia smiling as he cursed the red light rejecting the card; "Ichigo, you know I'm not that type of girl…."

Sliding the card in again, a click letting him turn the handle, Ichigo paused before he stepped through, looking over at her, biting his lip in thought.

Rukia frowned, poking his arm; "Ichigo, what? What's wrong?"

"Well, if you're not that type of girl, are you the type to take to offense just sleeping in the same damn bed with me?"

Frowning a bit before biting her own lip, Rukia lightly smiled, shaking her head lightly; "No, I'm not that one, either."

* * *

"Rukia, no way in hell you're only sleeping in that."

He sat on the edge of the bed with remote in hand, Rukia crouched over by the closet packing her jeans and shirt, Ichigo glaring at her long, exposed legs leading up to the teasing glimpse of her rear curves beneath those _damn, fuckin' short as hell_ shorts, a worn and faded tank tight across her chest and stomach; "Oi, you listening?"

"I know you sleep without a shirt, Ichigo, so unless you want me to make you wear a long-sleeve to bed; then I suggest you let me sleep in my pajamas of choice."

She left her suitcase's lid open, closing the closet door behind her as she turned to the bed, Ichigo glaring at her.

"Those are **not** pajamas!"

"At least I'm actually wearing something; I could easily demand to sleep how I usually do- **naked**!"

The remote dropped to the floor, Ichigo nearly breaking his nose on his knee as he hurriedly leaned over to pick it up, the male unable to look her in the eye; "Damn it, Rukia-!"

"I know, I know; it's not nice to lie- I only really sleep in my underwear."

Storming out from her sight into the bathroom, Ichigo slammed the door behind him, leaning against it with a rough cross of his arms, childishly pouting.

Her voice carried over from the other side of the door; "Are you doing what Keigo was talking about the other day? 'Mastering his bait' or something?"

Ichigo nearly used shunpo to find Kiego back home miles and hours away, ready to introduce him to Zangetsu.

* * *

She was bouncing.

Ichigo rubbed his eyes again, making sure he was seeing this right.

Yes. Kuchiki Rukia, a noble heir in the Thirteenth Division, was in fact… bouncing. Bouncing in her seat beside him on the tram, the children around them sitting still with their parents.

He couldn't keep from grinning like an idiot.

They were currently riding the tram into the park, Ichigo shuddering at the memory of their chaotic morning trying to just get out of the hotel on time and catching the train, shuddering more at the memory of her bare leg against him when he woke up, finding himself disappointed she was now wearing jeans instead of her usual skirts.

Digging his hands into his faded, worn jeans, his black polo joined by his black belt and visor beanie, he glanced out of the tram with Rukia, looking back down to take her outfit in, nearly laughing; with her beaten Converse and distressed jeans, she wore a vintage-white v-neck with Stitch on the front, black, bold letters across her modest chest reading "**DON'T MESS WITH THE SMALL ONES**."

How could he not have seen this earlier?

"Ichigo! Ichigo, there it is, there's the stop for this train!"

"Tram, Rukia-."

"**We're here, Ichigo!**" Surely enough, the tram pulled up to its stop, Rukia soon dragging Ichigo off by the hand, dragging him through security, dragging him through the ticket booths to come to a sudden stop before the gates, her eyes wide with excitement-

Chuckling lightly, Ichigo didn't bother pulling his hand from her hold, looking up at the gate with her.

"Welcome to Disneyland, Rukia- the happiest place on earth."

* * *

"Happiest place, my ass."

A firm smack stung his hard stomach, Ichigo smirking as Rukia rubbed her hand with a surprised pout, the pair standing in line for Space Mountain.

"Aren't you supposed to watch your mouth around all these kids, Ichigo?"

"Aren't you supposed to remember you can't hurt me?" A small fist raised in seconds, Ichigo grinned; "The children, Rukia."

Think of the children, all watching you and your fist."

Growling, lowering her fist, Rukia turned back around to face the long line before them, Ichigo wandering his gaze, settling on her back curves before him; _these lines gotta pay me off somehow, right?

* * *

_

"I want the picture, midget." They stood before the screens showing the photos taken on the ride, their photo eye-level to Rukia, Ichigo smirking; in it, Ichigo has to admit he came out looking like any other normal twerp around, but Rukia?

Oh, she came out as the noble lady heir to the Kuchiki clan, alright- unless, screaming at the top of her lungs, her hair a wild mess and clinging to the male beside her wasn't considered very noble-like.

"You paying for it, Berry?"

"Of course, that way I have the right to put it wherever I want."

Tapping her foot, clicking her tongue, Rukia looked up at Ichigo beside her, grinning- "Get it."

* * *

"Ichigo, my stomach is **eating itself!** Feed me already!"

"I already told you to wait!" Running a hand through his hair, Ichigo continued glancing around, Rukia falling dramatically on the bench beneath the shade, the crowds moving about them in a much better mood.

"But I'm **hungry!** Why the hell are you doing this to me!"

"Because you refused all the places to eat that I've shown you!"

Kicking his shin, Rukia matched the glare Ichigo was burning into her, few glances thrown their way; "Because they were all fake pasta! Worse than plastic! So expensive we won't be able to buy anything else-!"

"Then what do you want-!"

"Think like the stupid, idiotic boy you are!"

* * *

"Ichigo, I can't bite into the burger."

They sat at a small, round table beneath an umbrella, the Pirates of the Caribbean next to the small restaurant, Ichigo groaning with irritation; "So what do you want me to do about it?"

Not my fault your usually big mouth can't take on a burger."

"Shut it, idiot; start it off for me!"

Ichigo choked on his mouthful, his coughing fit earning a few glances, a man even coming over to check if he was alright; waving the man away, forcing a 'thanks' between breaths, Ichigo looked back at Rukia sitting beside him, glaring at her pout.

"I am **not** starting off your burger."

"But the first bite is always the hardest, Ichigo…."

"That makes no sense, at all!" The petite shinigami beside him glared heavily at him, silently picking up her large burger again; she in fact really couldn't get her mouth around it, Ichigo realized watching her, Rukia refusing to just bite the middle and leave 'the stupid buns flapping around like old people's skin.'

Shuddering at her choice of words while eating, Ichigo dropped his own burger into his plate, reaching over to grab her burger out of her small hands, bringing it to his lips; biting into it, Ichigo quickly handed it back, Rukia bouncing in her seat again as she anxiously took it back- easily biting into it where he had.

Chewing slowly, watching Rukia take another bite of the food denied to her for so long, Ichigo felt a tap on his shoulder, looking up to see the same man from before, with a little girl riding his shoulders.

"I never have and never will understand how the first bite works, either." Nudging his head up at his daughter, the man pointed at her, Ichigo noting the large burger in such small hands, a large bite in it, the little girl easily biting in after it.

Patting Ichigo on the back, the man walked off, Ichigo returning his attention back to Rukia, snarling when he caught her stealing a fry from his plate; "Midget!"

* * *

Ichigo hated being wet; specifically, he hated being wet and looking "like I fuckin' pissed myself. To make it worse, like I somehow managed to do it towards my ass."

Rukia's grin grew wider as Ichigo's scowl grew heavier, the pair walking over to the photo screens for Splash Mountain; "Oh, quit scowling, Ichigo! Not like no one here knows there's a water ride!"

Besides, this way it looks like you just sat in water, like you really did. In the front, it would look like you really did pee in your pants."

_Of course I didn't get wet in the front…._ Ichigo had been worried the whole ride he would get **too** excited, the small, _she-demon_ before him logically told to sit in front of him between his legs in the ride's log, the various uphill climbs of the ride sliding her flush against him, the water hitting her instead of him.

Grabbing the hem of her shirt, Rukia tried to air-out her wet shirt, waiting in front of the screens for their photo; standing beside her, Ichigo noticed the males around them staring oddly at them, glancing down at Rukia to tell her to _scare them off with the typical threats she used on him_, stopping short when he discovered the horny teens and perverted men were not looking at them, but in fact her, and only her-

Her white shirt wet enough to show the red bra she wore underneath.

"Fuck of my life." Violet eyes turned to his, Ichigo quickly looking up at the screens; "What did you say, Ichigo?"

"N-nothing." Glancing back at her, Ichigo caught sight of the wet skin between her breasts, the angled collar complimenting her modest chest, Ichigo at an advantage from his height; cursing himself and every other male, Ichigo quickly grabbed the hem of his black polo, removing it in one smooth motion, left in his white wife-beater.

"What are you doing?" "Here, midget."

Handing over his shirt, Ichigo kept his eyes anywhere but on Rukia, the short female staring in confusion at the shirt in her hands; "Why are you-?"

"The men are staring at you and your wet clothes, Rukia; your bra is showing."

Blushing fiercely, feeling the death glares from the males around them, Ichigo could tell she was slipping the shirt on over hers, glancing over as she tugged the hem down- smiling at the sight.

His shirt reached her mid-thigh.

"Wow, you really are a dwarf."

"Like hell! You're abnormally tall!" Catching sight of the changing screens, Rukia scanned the monitors for their picture again, brightening up when she found it; "There! There's our picture!"

Following her pointing hand, Ichigo smirked as he took it in, Rukia grabbing onto his arm as she nearly begged for him to buy it for her; at the very front of the log, having grown used to the rides, Rukia was yelling proudly as she took on the large fall, her hands thrown up into the air, black hair billowing behind her.

Holding her close to his body, having immediately noticed her petite frame coming off the seat with the fall, Ichigo had his arm wrapped around her hips, a hand grasping a thigh as he just laughed, his beanie snug around his orange hair.

He wanted it, damn it.

* * *

Two copies of their last photo joined in on the others hanging from his wrist, Rukia having had posed them with just about every character they've seen in the park, the short shinigami walking ahead of him.

It was already well into the evening, Rukia in search of a snack, Ichigo following lazily behind her, his new favorite place despite it making her look more in control of him yet.

Still in Ichigo's large shirt, Rukia suddenly stopped in her steps and turned around with a jump, Ichigo crashing into her; "**Oi!**"

Grabbing her waist, Ichigo kept her from falling, Rukia simply rubbing her aching nose.

"Idiot, you nearly broke my nose!"

"Didn't scold me earlier about my language? The same applies to you, too!"

"Whatever." Pushing back from him, Rukia pulled his shirt off, her shirt riding up to show her stomach before falling back into place.

Shaking her hair from her eyes, Rukia flipped his shirt back out correctly, handing it over to him, her shirt dry from before; "Thank you."

"Welcome." Handing her the bags as he took his shirt, Ichigo pulled the shirt back over his wife-beater, immediately engulfed by her scent lingering on it, close to that of a flower; "Since when do you wear perfume?"

Staring at him in confusion, Rukia sniffed her arms and shirt, frowning up at him.

"But I didn't put any on- you know I hate it as much as you! Do I smell, did I make your shirt smell?"

Biting his lips, Ichigo quickly dismissed it as having probably smelled a passing girl, pushing Rukia to continue walking ahead, shaking his head amusedly.

_Guess she naturally reeks of flowers.

* * *

_

"Can I have two ice creams? One chocolate and one…." Rolling his eyes, Rukia nearly bouncing beside him, Ichigo sighed, running a hand through his hair; "And one strawberry."

Exchanging money with the vendor, Ichigo thanked him for the two ice cream cones, walking off to the side, Rukia impatiently waiting for her cone.

Glaring at her, Ichigo handed over her cone, Rukia quickly thanking him before immediately licking into it.

His glare intensified.

"I know you're mocking me."

Biting into the waffle cone, Rukia looked up at him with mischievous eyes, rolling back and forth on the balls of her feet; "I have no idea what you're talking about. I simply like strawberry ice cream, Strawberry."

Biting into her ice cream again, Rukia pulled back with pink ice cream along her upper lip; before her warm tongue could push out to lick it off, Ichigo's large, warm hand grabbed hold of her jaw, his rougher skin teasing her softer one, a lightly calloused thumb running across her lip, wiping off the strawberry cream.

Letting go of Rukia's jaw, Ichigo brought his hand to his mouth, boldly sucking on his thumb covered in her ice cream, simply turning and walking off towards the next ride; blushing madly, Rukia quickly took off to catch up him, running up behind him, her small foot aiming for the wallet in his jeans' back pocket.

* * *

"Rukia, we're not skipping the last ride! We are simply coming back in an hour, so that we can use the different tickets we just got, and be able to go through a shorter line!"

"Do you promise we're not skipping it!"

"Yes, midget!" Frowning lightly at him, Rukia finally surrendered her Fast-Pass to him, the male having argued she'd be likely to lose it.

"Now c'mon." Sliding her ticket to join his in his back pocket, Ichigo glanced around Adventureland, not impressed with the sudden crowds; "We can kill time in the shops throughout the park, maybe find a key-chain for the girls, or something."

Walking off towards the area's exit, Ichigo glanced back to find Rukia following him with difficulty through the crowds, Rukia jumping in surprise at the hand suddenly grabbing hers through the onslaught of pushing bodies, following it up to Ichigo's amber eyes, tugging her through the crowd.

Reaching the main statue in the park beyond the exit and in front of other themed areas, Ichigo kept hold of Rukia's hand, the petite shinigami keeping up him.

"Hey, Ichigo! Let's look in there!" Following her hand again, Ichigo shrugged at the "Mad Hatter Hat Shop" crammed in the chaos of Fantasyland, Rukia pulling on his hand to lead him to it.

Stepping in, Rukia let go his hand, running off to the other side of the shop, Ichigo yawning as he glanced around.

Every wall in there was covered in small mirrors and lo' and behold- hats.

Poking randomly at a bright, neon green one of the Squeaker Aliens from 'Toy Story,' Ichigo began his easy search for Rukia in the small store, finding her almost immediately; walking up to her, Ichigo nudged her lightly, looking off towards the door.

"Oi, you finished looking around?"

Met with silence, Ichigo turned his gaze onto her, her violet eyes wide and gleaming, fixed on the wall before her- following it, Ichigo smirked.

Before them, on a whole wall, were hangers upon hangers holding a Stitch hat, his teeth the brim of the blue-hued hat, his antennae and ears sticking out, his markings and nose not to be left out of the makings.

Her eyes were as wide as Stitch's on the hat.

Watching her suddenly snap out it, Rukia quickly dug into her pockets, Ichigo frowning in confusion; pulling out a few dollars, Rukia frantically began counting them, searching her pockets further with a frown.

"Where did you get money from?"

"Chores; your dad has given me a few dollars every time he catches me doing chores I am supposedly not supposed to do. I brought it to buy anything I wanted that wasn't food or photos."

She sighed anxiously, counting her money again; "Oh, no!"

"What?"

"I don't think I have enough…."

"Well, did you check the price?" Biting her lip, Rukia shook her head, reluctantly stepping up to the wall, grabbing one of the tags; "I… don't have enough for this one…."

Smiling softly at the disappointed noble shinigami before him, Ichigo slyly stepped behind her, grabbing one of the hats of a hanger; moving to the register, Ichigo tossed the hat on the counter, Rukia still staring at the tag.

Dropping it with a sigh, Rukia stuffed her money back into her pocket, turning back to Ichigo- the male gone from his spot.

"Ichi-? Ichigo, you mean ass-!"

He suddenly came to her side, shoving a bag into her hands; "I'll pretend I didn't just hear that."

Looking at him with a confused frown, Rukia turned her attention to the bag, digging into its contents- nearly squealing when she pulled out the Stitch hat; "**ICHIGO!**"

Dropping the plastic bag, hurriedly pulling on the hat, Rukia looked up at Ichigo excitedly, the male laughing as he tried to grab the tag to remove it; "Hold still, will you?"

Ripping the tag off, Ichigo straightened out the hat on her head, Rukia running off to a mirror.

Smiling widely, patting her hat soft from stuffing, Rukia turned back to Ichigo, violet eyes gleaming despite the odd looks from the parents and children around them, Ichigo laughing at her exploding happiness; "Ichigo, thank you! Thank you!"

"You're welcome, midget-." He nearly choked, Rukia crashing into him in a tight embrace, her hat's ears flapping in late response to her terrifying speed; "Oi, Rukia!"

"I need to get you one, now! One with my money!"

She pulled back from him, looking around the shop; Ichigo lightly scowled, flicking her hat's ears.

"I ain't wearing a crazy, kid's hat! I have my beanie!"

"But that way we can both wear hats and match!" She glanced around, the hat's ears slapping his chest.

"There's nothing here that matches Stitch eating your head!"

* * *

"A pirate hat makes no sense."

"Yes it does! No one ever said Stitch and Jack Sparrow didn't like each other!"

"You're insane, Rukia." Making their way against the crowds moving towards the main street, Ichigo pulled Rukia through by her hand, a faux-leather pirate hat making way for Stitch and his ears.

"Ichigo, where is everybody going?"

"They're heading over early to get good seating for the parade and fireworks; we'll be able to make it after the ride."

Reaching the entrance to Indiana Jones, Ichigo pulled Rukia to the side with him, the line jutting out into the walkway; he dug into his pocket, frowning.

Rukia frowned along with him, poking his stomach; "Why are you frowning?"

The male pulled out his wallet, searching his empty pocket again, only one ticket in hand.

"Fuck."

He looked around the floor, scowling heavily; "I lost a ticket…."

"So we can't go on?" He looked up to meet sad eyes under her new Stitch hat, her reiatsu he had felt high and excited all week long instantly dropping, guilt pulling at his chest; _she probably wouldn't have lost it, like I did…._

Looking at the empty Fast-Pass line, looking at the crowds moving for seating, looking at the line out on the walkway despite what looked like a tight, winding space within, Ichigo sighed in defeat, grabbing Rukia's hand, violet eyes still over a frown across her lips; pulling her with him, Ichigo made his way towards the end of the line, taking their place in it.

"Ichigo-?"

"Maybe the sign saying it's an hour and half wait is lying, just like they had lied about charging for the blankets."

Smiling softly, Rukia kept still beside him in line, their hands not bothering to let go of each other.

* * *

Amber eyes were lit by yellow lamps themed for that of a jungle camp, Rukia standing across from him, leaning against the rope; still in the outside portion of the line, Ichigo looked at his watch again, sighing lowly; "We might not make the parade, Rukia…."

"Well, then we won't make it. What's so bad about missing it?"

Ichigo frowned at the woman standing across from him, the line moving a few steps.

"Well, it's what seals the deal on the 'happiest place on earth' crap; that and the fireworks."

Biting her cheek in thought, her stray strand of hair still between her eyes beneath her hat, Rukia shrugged lightly as the line made a long advancement, the pair now on a wooden ramp similar to a bridge found out in the jungles.

"I don't think that's the only thing to 'seal the deal,' Ichigo. A lot of things could have already done that. Many things still could!"

She stood in front of him, Ichigo's pirate hat throwing a shadow over her; tired, irritated and suddenly sleepier than he could ever remember, Ichigo wrapped his arm around Rukia's waist, pulling her against him, Rukia flustered by his antics; "Ichi-!"

"Shut up." Resting his head on her soft, stuffed hat, Ichigo closed his eyes to rest, Rukia standing still with her back against his firm chest and stomach, laughing softly to herself with his arms circled around her, the male leaning them against the ropes behind him.

"…idiot."

* * *

"Hell, we're **finally** here!" They stood at the top landing in the stairs leading down to the loading area, people around them as tired and anxious, Rukia bouncing her fast bouncing again; "My last ride in Disneyland, Ichigo!"

"_Row one! One, two. Thank you, two more for row one!"_

Taking a few steps down, closer to the lady organizing them all into lines, Ichigo put all their pictures together into one bag, where his hat had come in, looking around them; "No one is wearing a hat to the ride; we're gonna have to take ours off, too."

"_Row three; one, two, three, four. Thank you. How many in your group?"_

"Really? But I wanted a picture with them on."

"This one doesn't take pictures, and they'd probably fly off before we even get to the end."

Pouting, Rukia nodded, stepping down again as the line moved.

"_One, two. Enjoy your ride."_

It was nearing eleven at night, not many more people having been allowed after them in line, the cars' noises loud in the tight area.

They soon reached the bottom of the stairs, a small group of friends before them, the young woman dressed to theme yawning in boredom as she pointed out their lines, paying little attention.

Rukia and Ichigo stepped up to the yellow line before 'Rachel' as her tag read, green eyes framed by red-orange hair looking over at them; Rachel suddenly smiled, laughing as she motioned at the first row for Ichigo and Rukia; "Pirate. Stitch."

Grinning at Rachel, Rukia sped past to their designated row to stand in, Ichigo smiling softly at the young worker, reaching Rukia waiting impatiently at the small gate.

"_Row two. One, two, three- any single party for row two?"_

Climbing into the ride with her, placing their bags and hats in the pouches to hold items, Ichigo buckled in Rukia as he had for just about every other ride, looking back to throw an appreciative wave back at Rachel, Rukia and himself sitting alone in the row of four seats, Rukia at the steering wheel with the biggest grin he's seen from all the rides.

They sped off into the dark tunnel.

* * *

He kept a tight hold on her hand as they headed out from the ride's exit, Ichigo refusing to lose her at that time of night, the parade coming to an end far ahead of them.

Moving to the side, letting the rush shove past them, Ichigo glanced at his watch, frowning; _It's almost time for closing. The trams are going to be packed! And the streets? The station?_

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Looking at Rukia beside him, Ichigo bit his lip, looking up ahead at the crowds waiting for the fireworks.

"Ichigo, we can leave before everyone decides to, you know; I can live without the fireworks!"

"Are you sure? I mean, you already missed the parade-."

"Let's just go, Ichigo! Before it gets harder to leave…." Tugging lightly on his hand, their hats back in place, Ichigo gave up to her insistence, the pair beginning to make way towards the park's main entrance.

* * *

The trams were nearly empty, very few people leaving before the fireworks' show, Ichigo still unsure of letting Rukia leave without seeing the main attraction; "We should have just stayed, Rukia…."

"Are you still fussing over that, Ichigo? I told you I don't need to see them- they aren't what sealed the deal for me, idiot."

Climbing up into the empty row in the last car in the long tram, Ichigo slid to the middle, Rukia sitting beside him.

"What did, then?"

"This." Pulling out a Polaroid from her jeans' back pocket, Rukia handed over the picture slightly curved to her shape, Ichigo looking at it with wide eyes, turning to look at her as the tram jerked into motion, her hat's ears moving with the fast wind as they drove off; "How did you get this?"

"A little old woman took it. She was a few people ahead of us in line."

Moving his amber gaze from her violet one, Ichigo looked back down at the Polaroid, breathing out a laugh; it was taken as they stood in that awful line for Indiana Jones, Ichigo leaning against the ropes behind him, holding Rukia flush against him with his arms circling her frame from behind, resting his head on her hat.

His own hat was a bit lopsided, but it stayed on as he slept, Rukia smiling softly at the camera.

Loud bangs rang out far in the distance, the shinigami pair looking out the tram into the night, large fireworks challenging the stars scattered across the dark sky; eyes reflecting the show performing high above, Ichigo lightly smacked Rukia's thigh with the Polaroid, the female turning her attention towards him.

"So this definitely confirmed Disneyland as the 'happiest place on earth,' then?"

Swiping the picture from him, settling back to gaze back at the fireworks as he threw an arm behind her along the white backing she rested against, Rukia looked back down at the photo, smirking.

"I think anywhere you get tired in before me and have you sleeping like this would be as good of a 'happiest place on earth' as Disneyland, for me…."

Swatting Stitch's ears from his face, Ichigo leaned against her to get a better view of the fireworks still bursting across the sky, his hand holding the photo with her, the tram continuing to speed away from the park.

Ichigo frowned, poking her shoulder; "Of course, somewhere without another damn pirate hat."

Rukia smiled.

* * *

:) What do you think?

Much love, KurosakiLove


End file.
